Les lunettes du destin
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec Lightwood pourrait se qualifier étant un mocheté et un risée du lycée malgré que sa fratrie l'aiment pour ce qu'il est, il est secrètement amoureux de Magnus Bane le populaire de l'école. Un jour ses lunettes se cassent ce qui le fit sans le savoir rapproché de son amour secret. Mais par tout évidence un malentendu va tout gâcher, Magnus va tout faire pour lui. BoyXBoy


**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Tu parle de calme et de sérénité plutôt c'était un champ de guerre avec Alec XD Tout le monde y passé avec lui il faut dire le pauvre était en plein douleur allez je te retrouve demain pour la nouvelle histoire**

**Alec Barton: Allez l'os et demain commence une nouvelle aventure que tu vas adorer car je vais mets beaucoup de référence XD**

**Lavigne 126: Je vais mettre la prochain Os que tu m'as proposé quand l'autre histoire sera terminé parce que j'avais déjà écrite celle-là, je sens que tu vas beaucoup me détester avant de m'aimer XD allez à demain dans la nouvelle avec tes idées perverse. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'un béta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Voici l'os ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**LES LUNETTES DU DESTIN**

Un jeune homme venait de se réveiller, il éteignait son réveil et se releva en prenant ses lunettes. Il le mit avant de se lever pour aller se préparer, il descendit des escaliers pour voir sa mère en train de faire des pancakes. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'attela à table, il entendit des pas et vit son frère entrait dans la cuisine. Il grommela un bonjour, sa sœur entra dans la cuisine tout belle en souriant en taquinant leur frère pour la salle de bain. Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner et embrasser leur mère, le jeune homme prit les clefs de sa voiture et avertis sa fratrie. Un autre garçon plus jeune qu'eux descendit rapidement de l'escalier, les trois se battirent pour la place de devant alors leur aîné prit la place du chauffeur. La place fut remporté par le plus jeune de la fratrie, ils le déposèrent à son collège avant de se dirigea vers le lycée tout ensemble. Les deux autres saluaient leur frère aîné avant de partir vers leurs casiers, le jeune homme avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus. Il sortit de sa voiture en soupirant, il alla à son casier et prit ses bouquins pour se diriger vers sa classe. Il se mit dans un endroit discret pour ne pas se faire remarquer, son professeur arriva et commença le cours. Alec Lightwood est un élève assidue à son lycée, ses parents sont des avocats réputés de toute la ville. Ils avaient trois enfants Alec, Isabelle et Max qui le plus jeune de la famille, quand Alec eut 10 ans ses parents adoptèrent un autre garçon du nom de Jace qui était le fils d'un ami à eux. Malgré qu'il ne fût pas de leur sang, il était de leur famille. Jace et Isabelle étaient populaire dans leur lycée contrairement à Alec qui était discret malgré qu'il restait avec sa fratrie, il était le mouton noir du bahut comme il portait des lunettes et ses vêtements étaient toujours le même aux grands désespoirs de sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas se séparer de ses lunettes car il était vraiment myope, après ses cours il se dirigea vers la cafétéria, il trouva sa fratrie avec leurs amis. Jace ayant vu son frère le fit signe pour qu'il le rejoigne, il soupira et s'assit prés d'eux.

\- Alors tout va bien demanda Jace

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas personne ne m'a pas ennuyé rassura Alec en roulant des yeux

\- N'hésite pas à me le dire si quelqu'un t'ennuie proposa Jace

\- Jace, ça va je sais me défendre souffla Alec

Il sourit en lui tapotant l'épaule, il mangea son repas et vit la porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrir sur l'équipe de Pom-pom-girl en tête Isabelle qui était l'une d'elle. Elle s'approcha de leur table et s'assit prés d'eux, Alec remonta ses lunettes en regardant sa sœur.

\- Comment était ton entraînement questionna Alec

\- Ca va, tu pourrais voir mes enchaînements vendredi soir lors du match sourit Isabelle

Il sourit à sa sœur avant que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau avec fracas, tous dans la cafétéria tournaient la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Tiens voilà les starlettes, se moqua Jace

Alec les regarda les nouveaux arrivants et vit les six personnes qui venaient de rentrer, ils allaient s'asseoir bruyamment en plein centre de la table.

\- Magnus n'est pas avec eux remarqua Isabelle

\- Tu sais bien qu'il aime faire sa diva rigola Jace

\- Jace gronda Alec

\- Désolé s'excusa Jace en regardant son frère

Alec soupira et remonta ses lunettes, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme asiatique qui portait un débardeur moulant rouge avec un pantalon violet semi en cuir. Il avait des bagues sur chaque doigt en plus des multitudes de colliers autour de son cou, ses cheveux étaient en piques avec des mèches de chaque couleurs et parsemés de paillettes. Il était maquillé d'un crayon noir autour de ses yeux en forme de chat, il marcha vers les six personnes. Alec soupira rêveur en le regardant,

\- Voilà l'homme de tes rêves se moqua Isabelle gentiment

\- Izzy, tu sais très bien que Magnus ne me regarderait pas comme ça en plus regarde-moi. Je suis aveugle sans mes lunettes en plus je ne suis personne contrairement à vous soupira Alec

\- Arrête de te dévaloriser frangin, un jour Magnus va te regarder et puis ce n'est pas la beauté extérieur qui compte mais la beauté intérieur conseilla Isabelle

Il haussa les épaules et se leva pour aller déposer son plateau, il soupira en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil vers Magnus qui discutait avec un garçon de son groupe. Il remonta ses lunettes, il marcha en baissant la tête quand il se fit bousculer par deux garçons qui riaient bruyamment dans la salle.

\- Dis-donc Lightwood, tu ne sais pas marcher ou quoi se moqua un jeune homme

\- A moins que tu sois encore plus aveugle avec des lunettes de Geek renchérit un autre

\- Laissez-moi tranquille rétorqua Alec en se relevant

Ils le critiquaient encore une fois, Jace en voyant ça se leva et rejoins son frère aîné.

\- Sébastian et Jonathan, foutez la paix à mon frère menaça Jace

\- Comment ça se fait que Isabelle et toi soient les plus beaux du lycée alors que votre frère aîné ressemble à une calculette ambulant critiqua Jonathan

\- Et alors si il ressemble à une calculette ambulante, lui au moins c'est que 1+1 égale deux se moqua Jace

\- Espèce d'enflure insulta Sébastian

\- Au lieu d'embêter mon frère, pourquoi est ce que tu te concentre pas plutôt sur le terrain commenta Jace

Les deux hommes le regardaient avec haine avant de retourner à leur table, le blond tapota sur l'épaule de son frère avant de retourner à leur table. Il souffla discrètement et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'asiatique, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et avait la tête tourné. Ça fait quatre ans qu'Alec était amoureux du jeune homme, au départ c'était juste un béguin qui s'était mue en amour pour lui. Sa fratrie lui avait plusieurs fois conseillé de révéler ses sentiments pour l'autre homme mais il refusait en leur faisant rappeler qu'ils vivaient dans deux monde différents surtout qui voudrait de lui ayant des boutons d'acné et des lunettes, il alla se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Il ne remarqua pas que Magnus était en train de l'observer, il attendit que le noiraud parte pour se lever et prendre un prospectus et alla voir sa fratrie.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Magnus demanda Isabelle en le voyant venir à leur table

\- Juste vous inviter à ma soirée Vendredi après le match proposa Magnus

\- On viendra accepta Isabelle en se réjouissant

Il retourna à sa table, il ne répondit pas aux questions de ses amis. Alec rentra chez lui et alla dans sa chambre,

\- Alec, tu es rentré mon chéri demanda Maryse

\- J'ai terminé plutôt les cours et Jace et Izzy sont à leur entraînement rassura Alec

\- D'accord et Max est chez un copain à lui, il faut que j'aille j'ai une réunion avec mon patron gloussa Maryse

Alec riait légèrement devant le gloussement de sa mère, le patron de sa mère n'était autre que son père. Le cabinet de son père était de génération en génération dans la famille Lightwood, sa mère avait commencé à travailler en tant que stagiaire et rencontra son père qui avait commencé à travailler en tant qu'Avocat. Au fil des mois ils se sont tombés amoureux et se sont marié, Maryse était devenu avocat dans le cabinet de leur père alors que celui-ci avait repris les rennes à la mort de son père. Alec pensa à ses parents qui parfois se donnaient des rendez-vous amoureux dans le cabinet, il grimaça en se souvenant qu'il les avait surpris en plein de jeux de rôles. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre le fil de ses pensées, il fit ses devoirs avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre à clefs, il sortit des cahiers sous son lit. Alec avait un secret que personne dans sa famille ne savait, il écrivait des histoires depuis qu'il a treize ans. C'était des histoires érotiques gays, il avait commencé à écrire après qu'il a réalisé qu'il était gay. Il avait en tout dix histoires qu'il avait déjà terminé, il avait entamé la onzième histoire qui racontait l'histoire d'un populaire qui tomba amoureux d'un garçon timide qui avait une grave maladie. Il écrivait en se perdant dans son imagination avant de réaliser qu'il avait écrit le nom de Magnus et son nom, il soupira longuement et écrivis d'autre noms à la place. Ça lui arrivait souvent de mettre en place des histoires mettant entre lui et Magnus, il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il rangea ses cahiers sous son lit avant d'ouvrir la porte sur sa sœur qui tenait une invitation en face de son visage,

\- Je suis myope mais pas aveugle décréta Alec

\- Désolé, juste pour te prévenir qu'il y a une fête chez Magnus vendredi après le match avertis Isabelle

Il eut un battement de cœur en entendant le nom de son amour de toujours, il se mit à sourire avant de réaliser la dure réalité.

\- Très bien, je vais vous déposer et ensuite je vais rentrer déclara Alec

\- Pas question car tu vas venir avec nous à la soirée et ne dis pas non réfuta Isabelle

Il soupira devant l'obstination de sa sœur, il retourna dans sa chambre. Le vendredi soir, il encouragea son frère qui était dans l'équipe de Football, après le match ils retournaient chez eux pour se diriger vers la maison de Magnus pour faire la fête. Le noiraud gara la voiture et rentra en même temps que sa fratrie,

\- Allez, on va s'amuser sourit Isabelle

\- Parle pour toi grommela Alec en remontant ses lunettes

\- Si il y a un qui t'ennuie, tu viens me le dire d'accord Alec proposa Jace

Il hocha la tête et regarda sa fratrie s'amuser dans la fête, il remonta ses lunettes et se dirigea discrètement vers la sortie. Il sortit et alla dans sa voiture, il s'enferma à l'intérieur et ouvrit la boîte à gants pour prendre son cahier d'histoire dont il avait emmené pour écrire. Il regarda l'heure pour voir qu'il était minuit et demie, il entra à l'intérieur pour sa fratrie. Il trouva Jace en train d'embrasser une fille rousse et Izzy qui discutait avec un jeune homme avec des lunettes,

\- Il est l'heure de rentrer avertis Alec

\- Quoi déjà, bon très bien on vient soupira Isabelle

Ils étaient sur le point de partir quand ils entendirent une voix qui fait battre le cœur d'Alec,

\- Vous partez déjà remarqua Magnus

\- Oui, il est déjà tard répondit Isabelle

Alec rougissait devant le regard de l'asiatique, ils rentraient plus tard chez eux. Magnus regarda Alec partir avec sa fratrie, il sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Toujours avec ton petit œil bleu taquina un jeune homme

\- Il est toujours mon petit yeux bleu Ragnor sourit Magnus

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est ce que tu lui ne demande pas de sortir avec lui glissa Ragnor

\- Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir si je lui demande souffla Magnus

\- Enfin bref tu viens proposa Ragnor

Il hocha la tête en le suivant dans sa maison, cela ferait trois ans que Magnus était amoureux d'Alec. Il avait remarqué ses coups d'œil vers lui, il fut intrigué par ses regards timides. Il avait commencé à d'intéressé à lui et sans qu'il se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux de lui, il était tombé amoureux du noiraud pour sa timidité et ses mimiques. Quelques jours plus tard Alec ouvrit son casier pour trouver un mot, il cligna des yeux et lit le message.

_\- Partout ou je me trouve, tu es présent. A chaque instant, et à tout moment. Dans mon cœur tu es entré, pour ne jamais le quitter. Derrière toi j'ai fermé à clé_ lut Alec

Il regarda partout autour de lui qui avait mis le message dans son casier, il referma son casier après avoir refermé son casier. Il alla dans son cours en pensant qui avait pu lui mettre ce poème dans son casier, plusieurs jours plus tard il reçut plusieurs poèmes qui le faisait plaisir, en arrivant dans la mâtinée il ouvrit pour trouver un autre poème qui le fit rougir de plaisir.

\- Tiens, tiens mais ce ne serait pas la calculette ambulante alors Jace n'est pas là pour te protéger à ce que je vois critiqua Jonathan en arrivant vers lui

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de Jace pour me défendre et puis je préfère être une calculette ambulante au lieu d'un connard que tu es rétorqua Alec

Sébastian le poussa contre les casiers, plusieurs élèves se mirent à regarder sans intervenir. Il grimaça de douleur,

\- Pauvre tâche, non seulement t'es laid comme un pou mais en même temps tu fais pitié. Tes parents auraient dû t'abandonne à la naissance critiqua Sébastian

Alec serra les dents mais ne répondit rien, les deux continuaient de le couvert d'insultes. Il ramassa ses affaires et se leva avant d'être basculé de nouveau par Jonathan, il remonta ses lunettes sur ses yeux.

\- Alors je croyais que tu savais te défendre se moqua Sébastian

\- Oui, je sais me défendre contre deux crétins comme vous qui ont des notes médiocres en classe et qui font la frime juste parce que ils sont dans l'équipe de football répliqua Alec

Jonathan le poussa contre son casier assez violemment ce qui le fit gémir de douleur,

\- JONATHAN STOP cria une voix féminine

Il s'arrêta en regardant la jeune fille aux cheveux roux qu'Alec reconnut comme la fille qui avait partagé un baiser avec Jace,

\- Clary interpella Jonathan

\- Laisse le tranquille, et je te défends de lui faire du mal avertis Clary

\- Pourquoi donc est ce que tu défends ce guignol gronda Jonathan

\- Parce que ce guignol comme tu dis est le frère de mon petit ami tu sais Jace Lightwood alors tu lui fous la paix sinon je vais dire à maman de ce que tu fais menaça Clary

\- D'accord, je lui fous la paix à ce nullard cracha Jonathan en relâchant Alec

Ils s'en allaient tous les deux après avoir jeté un regard noir au noiraud, celui-ci remercia la rousse de son aide. Celle-ci lui sourit en disant que c'était rien, il s'en alla. Elle se retrouva seule dans le couloir en croisant les bras,

\- Ça ira pour toi demanda Clary en tournant la tête

Magnus sortit de l'ombre en souriant, il avait demandé à la rousse de protégé le noiraud quand sa fratrie n'était pas avec lui. Plus tard Alec rentra chez lui, il monta dans sa chambre et fit ses devoirs avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour écrire ses histoires. Un instant plus tard il entendit sa mère l'appela pour le dîner, il sortit de sa chambre avant de rejoindre sa famille dans la cuisine en mangeant. Il mangea en écoutant son petit frère parlait de sa journée,

\- Dîtes papa et maman, nous pouvons organiser une fête ici proposa Isabelle

\- Ce serait super, nous promettons de faire gaffe et aussi nous n'utiliserons pas d'alcools renchérit Jace

Robert et Maryse se regardèrent entre eux avant de poser le regard sur leurs enfants, Robert les regarda d'un regard lourd de sens.

\- Ce sera quand cette fête que vous voulez organiser questionna Robert

\- Ce sera Samedi Soir répondit Isabelle

\- Très bien, de toutes façons votre mère et moi nous sortons alors vous pourrez faire votre fête à condition qu'il n'y a pas de drogues et d'alcool signala Robert

\- Entendu accepta le duo qui se réjouissent de la fête

Alec sourit pour sa fratrie malgré qu'il ait horreur d'aller à une fête, comme promis ils organisent une fête chez eux et tout le lycée était présent. Le jeune homme s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour éviter tout le monde, il écrivit son histoire quand on toqua à sa porte. Il cacha ses cahiers et se leva pour ouvrir sur sa sœur,

\- Alec, au lieu de rester dans ta chambre, viens en bas proposa Isabelle

\- Izzy, tu sais bien que je vais gâcher votre fête à Jace et toi réfuta Alec

\- N'importe quoi allez viens supplia Isabelle

Il refusa encore une fois, sa sœur fit la moue avant de sourire malicieusement.

\- Il y a Magnus qui est présent à la fête alors ce sera une occasion pour toi de parler avec lui en plus il est venu seul ce soir commenta Isabelle en sachant que celui-ci va accepter

\- Il est là questionna Alec en rougissant

\- Bien sûr et il vient tout juste d'arriver répondit Isabelle

Il hocha la tête pour venir juste voir l'homme dont il est secrètement amoureux, il descendit de l'escalier et sentit son cœur battre à la chamade en voyant l'asiatique présent à la soirée. Il avala sa salive difficilement et sentit ses mains moites,

\- Allez grand-frère lance-toi pour une fois et dis-lui ce que tu ressens au fond de ton cœur pour lui encouragea Isabelle en passant une main dans le dos de son frère

\- Et s'il refuse mes sentiments pour lui, demanda Alec découragé en remontant ses lunettes

\- Vas-y en plus tu ne sais pas peut-être qu'il va accepter rassura Isabelle

Il se sentit plus confiant par les paroles de sa sœur et s'avança vers Magnus, celui-ci sourit en le voyant venir avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant son ex-petite amie couper le passage en se mettant entre lui et Alec. Ce dernier se confronta à l'ancienne petite-amie de Magnus, Camille Belcourt la fille la plus populaire du lycée et la plus belle. Elle fut élue trois fois de suite en tant que reine de la promo pour le bahut, elle avait un visage moqueur sur le visage en regardant Alec.

\- Tiens je croyais que le rat de la bibliothèque aurait resté enfermé dans son bibliothèque se moqua Camille

\- Je te ferrais rappeler que tu es chez moi alors dégage de mon chemin ou sinon je te jette hors d'ici menaça Alec

\- Oh de ton chemin dont qui menait à Magnus, tu sais que jamais il ne sortira avec une mocheté comme toi. Non mais regarde-toi, tes lunettes de ringard et tes vêtements dont les souris ont bousillé. Tu ne vois pas que tu fais tâche dans cette soirée, ta fratrie sont bien que toi alors c'est toi qui doit partir d'ici espèce d'imbécile critiqua Camille

Il allait répliquer quand elle fit semblant de renverser son verre sur Alec, tous rigolaient à l'acte. Magnus fronça les sourcils et serra les poings en voyant la scène,

\- Tu n'es juste qu'un petit Nerd gay dont personne n'aimera pas même Magnus chuchota Camille pour enfoncer le clou

Il eut les larmes aux yeux avant de tourner les talons pour partir dans sa chambre et s'enfermer malgré les cris de sa fratrie, Magnus alla devant son ex-petite amie et la gifla assez fortement.

\- Magnus surpris Camille une main sur son visage

\- Qui te donne le droit de dire avec qui je sors cracha Magnus

\- Voyons Magnus, tu ne vas pas me dire que ce petit rat t'intéresse, il est moche comme un pou critiqua Camille

\- Je fais ce que je veux Camille, en cas où tu n'aurais pas oublié. Nous ne sortons plus ensemble après que tu as couchée avec tout l'ensemble du bahut dans mon dos ce qui signifie que tout le monde sait la couleur de ta chatte se moqua Magnus en tournant le dos à son ex-petite-ami

Pendant ce temps Alec était sur son lit en train de pleurer, il entendit la porte toquer en sachant que c'était sa fratrie.

\- ALLEZ VOUS EN, LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE cria Alec la gorge enroué

\- Alec, ouvre la porte supplia Jace derrière la porte

\- FICHEZ LE CAMPS D'ICI cria Alec

Il pleura de nouveau contre son oreiller, Jace et Isabelle frappaient toujours derrière sa porte. Magnus vint les rejoindre derrière la porte. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre après que le duo lui confie leur frère

\- Alexander, c'est moi Magnus, ouvre la porte demanda Magnus

Alec renifla en entendant la voix de l'homme dont il était amoureux, il se leva et ouvrit la porte timidement et le laissa entrer. L'asiatique regarda sa chambre et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau,

\- J'adore ta chambre malgré qu'il manque de couleur taquina Magnus

Il rougit devant les mots de son béguin, il le regarda avec un sourire.

\- Ne prends pas en compte les mots de Camille, elle dit ça parce qu'elle croit que je suis encore à elle alors que j'ai rompu avec elle il y a longtemps déclara Magnus

Il sourit et en hochant la tête, Magnus le regarda en souriant. Il se leva de la chaise en voulant se rapprocher d'Alec, son cœur bats la chamade devant le rapprochement de son amour de toujours. Il lui caressa son visage du bout des doigts avant de partir, Alec avait les yeux mi-clos et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en ressentant encore la chaleur des doigts de Magnus. Il soupira d'aise en pensant que l'homme qu'il aimait dans sa chambre, il referma sa porte et s'allongeant en recommençant à rêver de Magnus. Après la fête il aidait sa fratrie de nettoyer leur maison, il fit ses devoirs et ferma sa porte à clefs et sortit ses cahiers pour continuer ses écrits. Il relit sa partie et soupira en gommant une nouvelle son prénom et celui de Magnus, le lendemain au lycée il était impatient découvrir le nouveau poème de son mystérieux admirateur. Il souhaita secrètement que c'est Magnus qui l'a écrit, il ouvrit son casier et trouva le petit papier dont il lut.

_\- J'ai envie de me perdre dans tes bras, tu me fais vibrer avec ta douce voie, tu es ma dernière pensée avant de dormir tu es mon seul plaisir et ma joie pour sourire_ lut Alec

Il sourit et mit le poème dans son casier et le referma, il alla en cours tout en pensant a poème. Il se rendit à la cafétéria à l'heure du déjeuner et s'assit prés de Jace et d'Isabelle, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Magnus qui discutait avec Tessa. Il baissa la tête en rougissant,

\- Alec pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas lui parler demanda Isabelle

\- Izzy, tu sais bien que je suis trop bien pour lui, regarde-le tu pense réellement qu'il a envie de sortir avec moi une aveugle soupira Alec

Elle soupira longuement en sachant que son frère aimait se dévaloriser alors qu'il est bien que cela, l'asiatique les regardait de loin en esquissant un sourire en observant le noiraud. Camille était furieuse en le regardant, Sébastian et Jonathan l'observaient en se rendant compte que la jeune femme pourrait les aider. Après le déjeuner ils allaient la voir,

\- On dirait que Lightwood te pose quelques peu des soucis ma chère Camille taquina Jonathan

\- Tu es loin du compte, cet abruti me donne la nausée surtout que Magnus fait les yeux doux à cette mocheté railla Camille

\- D'ailleurs nous avons un plan justement pour cela pour qu'il soit la risée entière du lycée qu'il ne voudrait plus venir à l'école ricana Sébastien

\- Non je ne veux pas qu'il devient la risée au vu qu'il est déjà la risée du lycée, bien au contraire il faut faire quelque chose de bien grave pour ce connard proposa Camille

Les trois élaborent leu plan diabolique contre Alec, celui-ci se dirigea vers sa voiture en se rendant chez lui comme sa fratrie avait leur entraînement. Il soupira en voyant les papiers d'insultes sur son pare brise, il le jeta dans les poubelles et remonta ses lunettes. Il rentra chez lui plus tard, il s'enferma dans sa chambre comme à son habitude. Un mois plus tard Alec était en train de marcher dans le couloir quand il se fit bousculer à tel point qu'il perdit ses lunettes, il entendit le rire de Sébastian et Jonathan avec celle de Camille.

\- Vraiment tu es aveugle Lightwood se moqua Jonathan en le poussant encore une fois

Alec chercha ses lunettes au sol pour le remettre, quand il le retrouva et sur le point de le prendre quand une main l'arracha des mains.

\- Je me demande pourquoi est ce que Magnus t'accorde son attention, tu es un binoclard critiqua Camille ayant ses lunettes

\- Rends-moi mes lunettes ordonna Alec

\- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire, personne ne pourrait rien faire pour toi ricana Sébastian

Il essaya de les attraper mais ils le bousculaient jusqu'à qu'il tombe de nouveau par terre, ils riaient en se moquant de lui. Le noiraud commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe ici questionna Magnus

\- Il n'y a rien Magnus, juste qu'on s'amusait ricana Jonathan

\- Je ne crois pas non, vous allez arrêter immédiatement de le faire chier ordonna Magnus

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire hein ricana Jonathan

\- Par commencer à avertir le proviseur et puis peut-être vos parents surtout le tien Jonathan, d'après biscuit ta mère t'a donnée un sursis sinon elle t'envoie chez ton père qui n'est pas quelqu'un de recommandable à ce qu'on dit articula Magnus en s'approchant de lui

\- Bien répondit Jonathan effrayé par la situation

Ils reculèrent en arrière, l'asiatique se tourna vers son ancienne petite-ami. Il tendit sa main,

\- Ses lunettes, demanda Magnus

\- D'accord souffla Camille

Elle fit semblant de le rendre avant de le lâcher par terre, Jonathan et Sébastian voyant l'action firent semblant de trébucher en marchant sur les lunettes d'Alec.

\- Oups hoqueta Camille

Les deux autres sourient avant de partir avec elle, Alec prit ses lunettes brisés dans les mains. Il essaya de retenir ses larmes, Magnus l'aida à se relever.

\- Tu as des lunettes de rechange demanda Magnus

\- Non, justement. Je ne peux pas prendre ma voiture et conduire ainsi renifla Alec

\- Viens, je te ramène chez toi proposa Magnus

Il le guida jusqu'à sa voiture, il le ramena chez lui. Le noiraud sortit de la voiture et essaya de marcher devant lui en mettant la main pour ne pas trébucher sur quelque chose, l'asiatique l'aida à rentrer chez lui. Fort heureusement sa mère était présente dans la maison,

\- Alec, tout va bien on chéri demanda Maryse inquiète

Il était sur le point de mentir quand Magnus lui coupa la parole,

\- Alec a ses lunettes cassé madame Lightwood à cause des voyous qui l'ennuyaient, je suis intervenue pour le défendre mais ils ont cassé malgré tout ses lunettes et je l'ai ramené ici raconta Magnus

\- Oh et tu es demanda Maryse

\- Je suis Magnus Bane se présenta Magnus ce qui fit rougir Alec

\- Merci de ramener mon fils à la maison, je m'en charge de lui rassura Maryse

\- J'y vais, je dirai à Jace de ramener sa voiture et aussi appel-moi Alexander pour savoir si tu vas bien proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête en rougissant, Maryse vit les rougissements de son fils et comprit que celui-ci était amoureux du jeune homme. Elle l'emmena chez l'opticien pour faire réparer ses lunettes,

\- La réparation va coûter très cher et de plus ça va prendre beaucoup de temps pour le réparer expliqua l'opticien

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des lunettes de rechange que mon fils peut avoir en attendant ses lunettes questionna Maryse

\- Je vais voir si il y a des lunettes et est ce que votre fils a déjà essayer des lentilles de vue proposa l'opticien

\- Oui et il fait des allergies avec les lentilles répondit Maryse

Alec grimaça en se souvenant qu'il avait mis les lentilles une fois et c'était horrible car ses yeux étaient irrités et ça le faisait pleurer, l'opticien regarda les lunettes de rechange dans son stock avant de revenir avec une autre lunette.

\- Malheureusement on a qu'un mais la vision est au dessous que celui-ci vous utiliser habituelle proposa l'opticien

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais le prendre accepta Alec

Sa mère paya les lunettes et le raccompagna chez eux, ils rentraient dans leur maison.

\- Alec, je pourrai te parler s'il te plait demanda Maryse

\- Bien sûr maman, qu'est ce qu'il y a questionna Alec

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Magnus interrogea Maryse

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de pâlir subitement devant la question de sa mère, il n'était pas prêt de sortir auprès de ses parents. Il commença à paniquer,

\- Non, maman. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Magnus, tu as dû rêver paniqua Alec

\- Chéri, tu le regardais comme je te regarde ton père alors je sais que tu es amoureux de lui. Tu n'as pas à paniquer sur ce sujet car je sais que tu es gay, je l'ai compris quand j'ai lu tes cahiers sous ton lit rassura Maryse en lui caressant sa joue

\- Maman, je suis…commença Alec

\- Tu écris merveilleusement bien, j'ai été émue par tes écrits mon amour. Je suis tellement fière de ce que tu as écrit, rassure-toi je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi. Je suis ta mère et je t'aimerai toujours rassura Maryse

Il prit sa mère dans ses bras et pleura de soulagement dans ses bras, elle sourit et le serra aussi. Il réalisa pour son père,

\- Maman, pour papa. Jamais il n'acceptera que je sois gay déclara Alec

\- Ton père sait déjà que tu es gay quand je lui ai dit, au départ il était déçu et en colère mais il a réalisé que si il te mettait dehors. Il perdrait son fils aîné à tout jamais, il a accepté au final et il veut que tu sois heureux raconta Maryse

Il se sentit soulagé de savoir que ses parents savaient maintenant qu'il était gay, il embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de monter à dans sa chambre. Il écrivit encore une fois, il envoya un message à Magnus pour lui rassurer qu'il allait bien. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il allait bien, quelques jours plus tard il se dirigea vers sa voiture quand il soupira en voyant les papiers d'insulte sur sa voiture. Il les jeta,

\- Ne fais pas attention à eux, ils ne savaient pas ce que tu es à l'intérieur déclara une voix familière

Il se tourna et eut une rate battement de cœur en voyant Magnus assis sur le muret,

\- Ils ont raison tu sais, en disant que je suis une calculatrice ambulant. Qu'Izzy et Jace sont les plus beaux de ma famille et moi le vilain petit canard décréta Alec en baissant la tête

\- Peut-être mais pour moi tu es le plus magnifique de tous sourit Magnus en s'avançant vers lui

Il rougit en remontant ses lunettes, l'autre homme tendit la main vers lui pour le caresser la joue. Il recula d'un pas en rougissant,

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi, ils vont te moquer de toi décréta Alec

\- Je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent Alexander, _j'ai envie de me perdre dans tes bras, tu me fais vibrer avec ta douce voie, tu es ma dernière pensée avant de dormir tu es mon seul plaisir et ma joie pour sourire_ cita Magnus

Il haleta de surprise devant la citation de Magnus,

\- Ce poème c'était toi qui le mettais dans mon casier déduit Alec

\- Oui, j'ai demandé à Tessa de m'aider dans la poésie, en fait je voulais te voir car je voudrais te dire de ce que je ressens. Alexander j'ai passé trois ans de ma vie à t'observé secrètement, je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne peux plus être loin de toi plus longtemps confessa Magnus

Alec était sur un petit nuage devant la confession de Magnus,

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus, je t'ai toujours aimé mais comment tu peux m'aimer au vu que je suis moche questionna Alec en baissant la tête

Magnus sourit et se rapprocha de lui et leva sa tête pour poser ses lèvres sur le sien, il écarquilla les yeux en sentant ses lèvres sur le sien. Il ferma les yeux en appréciant son premier baiser, au même moment la cloche sonna et tous les élèves sortirent et les vit en train de partager un baiser. Ils étaient tous sous le choc de les voir en train de s'embrasser, ils se séparent à bout de souffle avant d'entendre les murmures des élèves avant qu'un cri féminin s'élève dans la cour. Ils se tournaient en faisant un couloir vers Camille qui se rendit vers eux furieuse. Elle pointa le doigt vers eux,

\- Magnus, je pourrais savoir ce que tu fiche avec ce looser de Lightwood questionna Camille furieuse

\- Tu devrais mettre des lunettes Camille, car tu vois bien que j'étais en train de l'embrasser et il n'est pas un looser mais mon petit ami déclara Magnus en prenant Alec dans ses bras

Tous murmuraient autour d'eux, la blonde serra les poings avant de faire un sourire narquois.

\- Oh Magnus chéri, avec qui tu as fait ce pari de sortir avec cette calculette ambulante demanda Camille

\- Je viens te dire qu'il est mon petit ami à présent et maintenant dégage de ma vue espèce de salope mal baisée nargua Magnus

Tous éclataient de rire moqueur envers Camille, l'asiatique prit la main d'Alec et l'emmena dans sa voiture après avoir pris la clef et le donna à Jace.

\- Je ramène ton frère chez vous directement avec ma voiture décréta Magnus

Il ramena Alec chez eux, celui-ci était encore sur son nuage en souriant niais. Il rougit en voyant qu'il était chez lui et que son petit ami le regardait,

\- Alors Samedi soir je te passe te prendre pour notre premier rendez-vous proposa Magnus

\- Samedi soir est parfait rougit Alec

Il se pencha vers Alec et l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement, il sortit de la voiture avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Magnus s'en alla alors qu'Alec rentra chez lui, il monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit heureux.

\- Il m'aime et je suis son petit ami rêva Alec

Se sentant pousser les ailes, il prit ses cahiers d'histoire et commença à écrire. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur sa fratrie qui avait vu la scène du baiser,

\- Heureux grand-frère demanda Isabelle

\- Plus qu'heureux sourit Alec

\- Vous allez avoir votre premier rencard quand questionna Jace

Il a réalisé qu'ils n'ont pas décidé d'avoir leur premier rencard ensemble, il remonta ses lunettes qui descendirent sur son nez.

\- Il ne te l'a pas encore dit n'est ce pas conclu Isabelle

\- Demande-lui en l'appelant proposa Jace

Il haussa la tête en remerciant sa fratrie hors de sa chambre pour qu'il puisse appeler son petit ami, il prit son téléphone et l'appela.

\- Allo répondit Magnus

\- Magnus, c'est Alec hésita Alec

\- Oh mon ange, j'étais en train justement de penser à toi. Je suis allongé au sol de ma chambre en pensant tellement à toi, j'étais en train d'hésité si je devais t'appeler ou venir te voir ronronna Magnus dans le combiné

Le visage d'Alec était devenu rouge sous le ronronnement de son petit ami,

\- Moi aussi j'étais en train de penser à toi confessa Alec

\- Oh Alexander, je viens de penser que j'ai oublié d'inviter à notre premier rendez-vous. Alors je te dis Samedi soir à 20 heure, je viens te chercher chez toi proposa Magnus

\- J'en serai ravi de l'invitation accepta Alec

\- C'est parfait alors on se retrouve Samedi soir demanda Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai hâte sourit Alec

\- Moi aussi, je suis en train de penser à tes lèvres gloussa Magnus

Il rougit furieusement avant de raccrocher, il s'allongea en rêvant de son petit ami. Durant la semaine il avait hâte de son premier rendez-vous, Isabelle l'avait aidé à choisir sa tenue pour son premier rendez-vous. Le soir de son premier rendez-vous il n'arrêtait pas de stressé,

\- Relaxe mec apaisa Jace

\- Si je fais quelque chose de mauvais et que je rate commenta Alec nerveux

Jace ayant marre de voir son frère nerveux fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire, il le donna une claque dans la tête ce qui le fit énervé.

\- Non mais t'es pas bien fulmina Alec en frottant la zone douloureuse

\- Je devais faire quelque chose pour que tu te calme et ça à marcher sourit Jace

Alec alla protester quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna ce qui le fit paniquer,

\- Il est là s'écria Alec d'une voix aiguë

Il descendit vers la porte avant de se calmer ses nerfs, son père avait déjà ouvert la porte pour lui qui révéler Magnus.

\- Bonsoir Alexander salua Magnus

\- Bonsoir Magnus salua Alec

Il se félicita d'avoir articulé sans bredouiller,

\- Tu es prêt proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr, papa et maman j'y vais signala Alec

\- Passe une bonne soirée et ne rentre pas trop tard prévient Maryse

\- Ne vous en fait pas madame Lightwood, je le ramènerai pas trop tard disons vers 22 heure et demie proposa Magnus

\- Entendu, passez une bonne soirée souhaita Robert en lui un regard d'avertissement

Il haussa la tête en comprenant le message de Robert concernant Alec, ils se rendirent dans la voiture de Magnus. Ils allaient dans un restaurant italien, ils passaient à table. Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande,

\- Que souhaitez-vous tous les deux proposa la serveuse

\- Je voudrais des pates penné à la sauce bolognaise s'il vous plait répondit Alec après avoir regardé sa carte

\- Pour moi c'est la même chose que d'habitude répondit Magnus

\- D'accord, tu veux que je préviens ta mère proposa la serveuse

\- Non, elle sait que je suis ici en rendez-vous amoureux sourit Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et alla dans la cuisine pour rapporter leur commande, le noiraud était curieux de l'échange entre les deux.

\- Ma mère est la gérante de ce restaurant, mon père l'a offert pour leur quatrième anniversaire de mariage pour qu'elle puisse cuisiner raconta Magnus

\- Oh et ton père fait quoi dans la vie demanda Alec

\- Il est le PDG d'une chaîne international de chaînes d'hôtellerie, tu le connais c'est Asmodée Bane révéla Magnus

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui à la télé, on dit que les hôtels de ton père est très demandé que même des stars font des réservé à l'avance pour avoir une chambre expliqua Alec

\- Et oui, justement je veux devenir le meilleur cuisinier du monde étant bercé dans mon enfance par la cuisine de ma mère et les cuisiniers de mon père avoua Magnus

\- Tu pourrais me faire goûter ta cuisine, je sais que ta cuisine sera un régal gloussa Alec en rougissant

Il sourit en s'approchant sa main vers le sien, ils se touchaient doucement avant de se prendre la main. Ils mangèrent leur repas tout en discutant de leur avenir respectivement,

\- Je veux devenir avocat comme mes parents, je veux être spécialisé dans les cas de juridique des familles déclara Alec

\- Je crois que tu seras un très grand avocat, tu as des hobbies demanda Magnus

\- J'écris des romans, j'ai dix histoires que j'ai terminé et je suis en train de faire une onzième histoire révéla Alec

\- Oh tu pourrais me faire lire si tu veux proposa Magnus

Il se mit à rougir en triturant son dessert, il se mordit les lèvres devant les yeux vert-bleu de Magnus.

\- J'écris des histoires gays érotique rougit Alec

\- Je vois, j'ai hâte de lire malgré tout sourit Magnus

Il se mordit les lèvres encore plus, après avoir mangé leur dessert ils sortirent du restaurant après avoir payé. Ils allaient se promener ensemble en se tenant la main, ils arrivaient vers un ponton où plusieurs couples étaient en train de danser. L'asiatique s'approcha de lui et lui tendis la main,

\- Ça te dirait de danser proposa Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas danser refusa Alec

\- Je vais t'apprendre, allez viens sourit Magnus en l'attirant vers lui

Ils allaient sur le ponton, la musique commença sur une chanson d'amour espagnole. Ils dansaient lentement, ils avaient le front posé sur l'un et l'autre.

\- Tu vois tu danse chuchota Magnus

Il rigola à sa boutade et continua de danser avec lui, le populaire commença à murmurer les paroles de la chanson dans son oreille. Ils se regardèrent entre eux dans les yeux avant de s'embrasser amoureusement,

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec les yeux fermés

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander répondit Magnus

Ils continuaient de danser ensemble, les deux décidaient d'y aller après que la chanson était finie. Magnus ramena son petit ami chez lui, ils s'embrassaient passionnément dans la voiture.

\- Il faut que j'aille signala Alec

\- Je sais et je ne veux pas que tu partes refusa Magnus en caressant sa joue

Il sortit malgré tout de la voiture de son petit ami, ils s'embrassaient une dernière fois avant de partir vers chez lui. Il était su un petit nuage dont remarqua sa famille, il alla dans la chambre avant de tomber sur son lit, son téléphone sonna avant de répondre à un message. Il sourit en voyant que la chanson dont ils avaient dansé que Magnus s'était empressée de chercher chez lui, il s'assit et joua la chanson en boucle. La chanson était devenue officiellement la chanson favorite du couple, un mois plus tard Magnus offrit un collier à Alec pour fêter leur un mois ensemble. Le collier était une chaîne en argent avec un médaillon en cœur qui s'ouvre, le médaillon était graver d'un Je t'aime. Alec avait glissé la photo de Magnus à l'intérieur, en échange il avait offert un autre similaire à son petit ami. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis environ huit mois, tout le lycée savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Alec était en train de travailler sur ses devoirs d'école quand des lèvres vinrent le grignoter dans le cou, il le repoussa légèrement mais les lèvres étaient persistantes. Il tourna la tête vers lui et sentit des lèvres sur le sien,

\- Magnus, je suis en train de travailler sur mon devoir rigola Alec en sentant les lèvres dans son cou

\- Hum je crois que notre professeur de Math n'y voit pas d'inconvénient à ce que je te fasse une pause gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Oui mais c'est un important car nous allons avoir nos examens final dans deux mois rappela Alec

\- Je sais en plus j'ai eu les résultats des universités que j'ai postulé décréta Magnus

\- C'est vrai alors quel est le résultat demanda Alec

\- Je suis pris à Princeton, à Denver, Houston ainsi que l'Oregon et Yale répondit Magnus en comptant sur ses doigts

\- Et tu as choisi lesquelles questionna Alec

\- D'abord dis-moi tes résultats à toi avant que je te le dise demanda Magnus à son tour

\- Je suis pris à Harvard, Yale, New-York, Pittsburg ainsi que Vermont répondit Alec

\- Je prends Yale comme tu y va sourit Magnus

Alec baissa la tête légèrement en se mâchouillant les lèvres nerveuse, il fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Il le fit lever la tête en le regardant dans les yeux,

\- J'ai choisi Harvard révéla Alec

\- Oh, c'est super mon amour sourit Magnus

\- Tu n'es pas fâché à ce que j'ai choisi Harvard et non Yale s'étonna Alec

\- Légèrement déçu mais je suis en train de me dire qu'on se verra pour les vacances ou on se téléphonera pour se parler. Ou encore on fera des vidéos-conférence, j'ai hâte en plus ça me donnera une occasion de t'écrire tout les jours expliqua Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

Il rigola avant de se faire chatouiller par son petit ami, il éclata de rire avant de respirer étant sur le lit avec Magnus au dessus de lui. Ils se regardèrent avec amour et du désir, ils s'embrassaient amoureusement avant de devenir passionné. L'asiatique dévia ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant en lui marquant pour rappeler qu'il appartient, il passa sa main sous son t-shirt. Il lui fit enlever son t-shirt, il revint l'embrasser son petit ami. Il embrassa son torse ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il arriva vers son pantalon. Il s'arrêta avant de revenir vers lui, Alec captura ses lèvres et déboutonna sa chemise de même pour caresser sa peau. Ils se regardaient avec du désir,

\- Alexander souffla Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- Est-ce qu'on peut continuer un peu demanda Alec

\- Si tu veux et tu me stopper quand tu vois que ça va trop loin pour toi proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se laissa enlacer par son petit ami, il l'embrassa de nouveau dans son cou. Il déboucla sa ceinture et le retira son pantalon lentement sans cesser de regarder son amant, il ne laissa son boxer. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant le boxer, il glissa sa main pour le masturber. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, Magnus l'embrassa en buvant ses gémissements. Il se déversa dans sa main en criant de jouissance, son amant lui bécota sur les lèvres.

\- Ça va gloussa Magnus

\- Oui rougit Alec

Il déboucla le pantalon de son amant et le masturba aussi, il se déversa aussi dans sa main. Le jeune homme se leva pour aller chercher un gant dans sa salle de bain, il les essuya de leur sperme. Ils se blottirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre,

\- Je t'aime déclara Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

La porte s'ouvrit et la mère de Magnus entra avec un panier à linge, elle les vit sur le lit à moitié nu.

\- Oups pardon les garçons, je passerai plus tard s'excusa la mère de Magnus

Elle sortit rapidement de la chambre, Alec rougit violemment alors que Magnus fit la moue.

\- Heureusement que nous n'étions pas nu lâcha Magnus

\- Magnus s'offusqua Alec

\- Quoi, je dis a vérité en plus vaux mieux que c'est ma mère qui ait renté au lieu de mon père. Seigneur on l'entendra jusqu'à la fin de ma vie qu'il est rentré dans la chambre de son fils avec son petit ami à moitié nu dans le lit nargua Magnus

Alec éclata de rire en l'attira pour l'embrasser, il le ramena chez lui après l'avoir embrassé passionnément.

\- On se voit demain salua Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Alec

\- Je t'aime Yeux bleu confia Magnus en posant son front sur le sien

\- Je t'aime aussi Yeux de chat gloussa Alec

Il descendit de la voiture pour rentrer chez lui, sa fratrie était en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo. Isabelle était en train de se faire une manucure alors que Jace et Max sont en train de jouer à la console,

\- Comment va au paradis demanda Isabelle amusée

\- Très bien, les anges continuaient à jouer de la musique pour moi sourit Alec

Izzy riait à la boutade de son frère, elle était heureuse de voir son frère heureux et s'épanouir dans les bras de Magnus qui était de même pour Jace voyant le sourire de joie sur les lèvres de son frère. Le lendemain Alec était dans les bras de Magnus qui l'embrassa dans son cou à table, tous leurs amis étaient heureux de les voir ainsi à part Camille et Jonathan avec Sébastien. Elle était furieuse et jalouse de voir que son ex-petit ami était plus heureux dans les bras d'Alec qui était le looser du lycée,

\- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour casser leur relation et récupérer Magnus pour moi ricana Camille

\- Et comment tu vas faire demanda Sébastien

\- J'ai un plan, en plus le bal de la promo arrive. Ce looser de Lightwood va aller seul à ce bal car Magnus va m'accompagner à au bal ricana Camille

Elle leur expliqua son plan, Alec était en train de se promener dans le couloir pour se rendre en cours. Il vit l'affiche du bal de la promo, il rougit en se mordant les lèvres en pensant d'y aller avec son petit ami. Il était en train de réfléchir pendant qu'il était en cours, après son cours il retrouva son petit ami en train de l'attendre.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué lamenta Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

\- Je te rappelle que nous nous sommes vu ce midi rappela Alec

\- Oui, mais rester loin de toi est dur pour moi de ne pas t'avoir dans mes bras et rester loin de tes lèvres lamenta Magnus

Il rougit devant le petit sourire malicieux de son petit ami, il l'embrassa amoureusement. Ils allaient se promener avant de garer la voiture chez Alec, ils rentraient pour rentrer dans la chambre d'Alec. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser passionnément, ils commençaient à faire des caresses intimes tous les deux. Puis Magnus se bascula sur le côté en le câlinant, le Nerd se blottit contre lui et se mordit les lèvres en voulant aller plus loin. Le lendemain il prit Isabelle à part,

\- Izzy, je voulais te parler en privée de quelque chose demanda Alec

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a questionna Isabelle

\- D'après ton expérience, quand est ce le bon moment rougit Alec

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Oh mon dieu tu es en train de parler de sexe s'écria Isabelle

\- Izzy doucement s'affola Alec en regardant autour de lui

Personne n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu quelque chose,

\- Bon je me calme, donc toi et Magnus vous voulez…commença Isabelle

\- Je ne sais pas pour lui parce que je veux qu'on aille plus loin révéla Alec

\- D'accord accepta Isabelle

Elle lui donna des conseils pour sa première fois, ils ne savaient pas que leur conversation fut écouté par une adoratrice de Camille. Celle-ci s'empressa d'en parler à Camille, cette dernière était en train de ricaner d'avoir trouvé le moment parfait de casser leur relation. Magnus était en train de ramener Alec chez lui, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.

\- Magnus, j'ai quelque chose que je vous voudrais te parler proposa Alec

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a questionna Magnus

\- Je voudrais passer à la prochaine étape de notre relation rougit Alec

\- Tu veux dire le sexe déduit Magnus

Il hocha la tête en rougissant encore plus, il leva sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa.

\- D'accord, si tu te sens prêt pour ça alors nous le ferons accepta Magnus

\- On fait chez toi ou chez moi demanda Alec

Il réfléchit avant de sourire,

\- Je te le dirai au moment venu sourit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture, l'asiatique se rendit dans un hôtel particulier et gara la voiture. Il salua la réceptionniste avant de prendre l'ascenseur, il rentra dans un bureau où son père était en train de discuter avec des investisseurs. Il les congédia pour parler avec son fils,

\- Que me vaux ta visite mon fils demanda Asmodée

\- Papa, je voudrais la bague familiale s'il te plait demanda Magnus

\- La bague familiale répéta Asmodée en se redressant sur sa chaise de bureau

\- Je compte demander Alec en mariage, bien sûr j'attendrai après nos études à l'université pour me marier avec lui. Comme je me rends compte que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, je sais qu'il est mon grand amour et l'air que je respire avoua Magnus

\- Tu me fais penser moi quand j'étais jeune, je me tenais à ta place pour parler à on grand-père de mon intention d'épouser ta mère, entendu je vais te donner la bague familiale mais avant il faut que tu parle avec ses parents demander leur consentement expliqua Asmodée

Il acquiesça et reçut la bague familiale des Bane, il le rangea précieusement dans son coffre pour se diriger vers le bureau familiale des Lightwood. Il entra et fut reçu par Maryse, elle l'emmena dans le bureau pour discuter en compagnie avec Robert.

\- Voilà je voudrais demander la main d'Alexander, je ne peux pas passer une minute ma vie sans lui. Je sais que nous sommes encore jeune et nous avons encore nos études universitaire à faire mais j'ai l'intention de l'épouser après nos études si vous êtes d'accord à ce que je puisse l'épouser avoua Magnus

\- Magnus, tu nous prendre au dépourvus. Si tu nous promets de prendre soin de notre fils et de le rendre alors oui nous t'accordons sa main, après vos études universitaires déclara Robert

\- Bienvenue dans la famille souhaita Maryse

Elle l'enlaça dans ses bras, il était heureux d'avoir l'accord de la famille. Il était en train de contempler la bague dans les vestiaires, Ragnor le vit en train de contempler en rangeant ses affaires dans son casier de sport.

\- C'est la bague familiale des Bane constata Ragnor

\- Oui, je compte de demander Alec en mariage ce soir comme ce sera notre première fois révéla Magnus

\- Oh mon dieu Magnus, félicitation ou plutôt bonne chance à Alec de te supporter jusqu'à les restants de sa vie nargua Ragnor

\- Crétin insulta Magnus

\- On va avoir lieu votre nuit d'amour si je l'ose dire demanda Ragnor

\- Dans l'hôtel d'Edom l'une des hôtels dont mon père gère, il a réservé une chambre pour nous deux romantique car je veux le meilleur pour Alexander répondit Magnus en rangeant la bague

Il tapota sur le dos de son meilleur ami heureux pour lui sans savoir que Jonathan était en train d'écouter la conversation, il ricana diaboliquement avant de partir le tout raconter à Camille. Elle sourit en sachant qu'elle alla briser enfin leur relation, après les cours Alec rentra chez lui et reçu un texto de son petit ami qui lui donner rendez-vous à l'hôtel. Il souffla en sachant qu'il alla donner sa virginité à son petit ami, Jace ayant entendu parler de sa nuit vint dans sa chambre.

\- Je viens faire mon boulot de frère alors tiens déclara Jace en lui confiant quelque chose

Il regarda dans sa main et failli le jeter par terre le préservatif, il rougit violemment.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe mais tu détends et n'hésite pas à frapper Magnus si il t'oblige quelque chose que tu ne veux pas décréta Jace

\- Merci Jace rougit Alec

\- Ce n'est rien allez file t'envoyer en l'air déclara Jace en le jetant presque de hors de sa chambre

Il rougit encore plus, il se dirigea vers l'adresse indiqué par Magnus par texto. Entre temps Magnus vérifia plusieurs fois la chambre qui était décoré d'une manière romantique, il ouvrit la cloche pour voir la bague sur le lit de pétale de rose. Il était stressé en faisant les cents pas dans la chambre, la porte sonna ce qui le fit sursauter sur place. Il prit une grande respiration, il ouvrit la porte avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant Camille avec un manteau sur elle.

\- Camile, qu'est ce que tu fais ici questionna Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil dans les couloirs

\- Eh bien je suis venu te voir et te faire la surprise sourit Camille en dénouant le manteau

Elle était en sous-vêtements affriolants devant lui, il le ramena dans la chambre pour ne pas qu'elle fasse d'esclandre dans le couloir.

\- T'es folle, les personnels de mon père pourraient te voir. Va t'en d'ici maintenant ordonna Magnus

\- Je ne désire plus comme avant, voyons Magnus mon amour ce petit Lightwood ne te mérite pas alors que moi oui susurra Camille en lui caressant le torse

Il repoussa ses mains de son torse,

\- Je suis amoureux d'Alec, tu n'es rien pour moi maintenant après que tu m'es trompé avec tout le lycée. Maintenant pars d'ici ou j'appelle la sécurité pour te jeter dehors cracha Magnus

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Alec qui avait reçu un passe à l'accueil, Camille en profita de la situation et attira vite fait Magnus pour l'embrasser. Le noiraud vit le baiser des deux, l'asiatique la repoussa vite fait en essuyant sa bouche. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose contre Camille, il vit Alec.

\- Alec, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois se défendit Magnus

Il se mit à courir, son petit ami se mit à courir derrière lui,

\- ALEC ATTENDS LAISSE-MOI T'EXPLIQUER s'écria Magnus

Il était sur le point de rentrer dans sa voiture, quand le populaire le prit par les bras,

\- LACHE-MOI cria Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, elle m'a forcée à l'embrasser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fichait ici d'ailleurs, tu sais très bien que je t'aime bordel Alexander supplia Magnus

\- Tu m'as brisé le cœur, je savais que c'était un doux rêve tous ça. Je suis quelqu'un de banal auprès de toi et tu viens de me le prouver. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi Magnus Bane à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'étais sur le point de donner mon âme ce soir. Je te déteste à présent, tu m'as trahi, retourne à ta pute cracha Alec les larmes aux yeux

Il rentra dans sa voiture pour se diriger chez lui en pleurant, Magnus resta sur le parking dont la pluie se mit tomber. Il retourna tremper dans la chambre, Camille était encore avec un sourire de joie.

\- Maintenant nous irons au bal tout les deux n'est ce pas proposa Camille

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici demanda Magnus

\- Jonathan vous a entendu dans les vestiaires toi et Ragnor surtout que tu étais sur le point de lui demander en mariage. Arrête de rêver c'est moi que tu vas épouser riait Camille

\- Dégage d'ici murmura Magnus

\- Quoi demanda Camile

\- DEGAGE D'ICI AVANT QUE JE TE TUE menaça Magnus

Elle s'en alla sans demander son reste, Magnus tomba sur le lit en pleurant qui était de même pour Alec. Pendant des jours Alec restait dans sa chambre n'ayant plus envie de rien, Jace et Isabelle étaient furieux contre Magnus après qu'il les ait raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Seuls leurs parents n'étaient pas en colère en sachant la vraie vérité, Asmodée et sa femme virent leur fils Magnus plongé dans une dépression après que le noiraud est refusé de ne répondre aucun de ses messages. Au lycée ils étaient encore pire, le Nerd l'évitait de le voir ce qui le faisait mal au cœur. Le bal de la promo approchait à grands pas, Isabelle avait traîné son frère hors de sa chambre pour une fois.

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour me choisir une robe pour le bal déclara Isabelle

\- Je n'irai pas de toute façons signala Alec

\- Pas question, tu viendrais avec moi et Jace gronda Isabelle

Il ne riposta pas en sachant l'obstination de sa sœur, il l'aida à choisir une robe avant de rentrer. Il pleura encore une fois en voyant une photo de Magnus étant dans sa chambre, Magnus de son côté était allongé sur son lit les larmes coulant de ses joues avec une photo d'Alec. Il se leva pour manger après avoir entendu sa mère l'appeler, il mangea avant de passer devant le salon où la télé jouait une musique. Il eut une idée en la regardant, le jour du bal de la promo Alec se prépara sans aucune conviction et accompagna sa sœur et son frère ainsi que leur cavalier respectivement. Il était assis sur la chaise étant seul, il croisa Magnus de loin qui parla avec certains de ses amis ce qui le fit mal au cœur. Il se leva pour partir et rentrer chez lui, quand il entendit le micro.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde, vous savez qui je suis. Je suis Magnus Bane, ce soir je suis venu seul à ce bal car l'homme que j'aime n'est pas venu avec moi par cause d'un malentendu créer par une salope sans valeur alors ce soir j'ai l'intention de le récupérer avec deux chansons. Je dédicace ses deux chansons à toi Alexander pour que tu sache que je suis toujours fou de toi et que je ne peux pas cesser de t'aimer déclara Magnus

Il fit signe aux musiciens et se mit au micro, la lumière se dirigea vers Alec qui rougissait face à l'attention.

_\- Once in a lonely lifetime. I found a love that's true. How could I go on living? Without you? You take away my sorrow. With everything you do. How could I face tomorrow? Without you? Without you in my life. Who'd be there to hold me tight? Without you in my life. Who'd be there to kiss good night? I would cry. If you said goodbye. Can't live my life. Without you. I'd be blue. If you said we're through. What would I do? Without you? You give my life a meaning. A reason to believe. Now what would I believe in. Without you? You are the sun each morning. You are the air I breathe. How my world keep turning. Without you? Without you in my life. I would never be the same. Without you in my life. I would never dream again. Oh... Hoo... Without you _chanta Magnus d'une voix merveilleuse **(1)**

Tout le monde était en train d'apprécier la musique de Magnus, Alec avait les larmes aux yeux en l'écoutant.

\- Je t'aime Alexander, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. C'était un malentendu déclara Magnus en le regardant

Il regarda les musiciens qui entama la deuxième chanson, les premiers notes résonnaient ce qui le fit haleter de surprise. La chanson était la musique où ils avaient dansé dessus à leur premier rencart,

_\- Nada, no me falta nada__. __Cuando estoy contigo__. __Cuando estamos solos__. __Te juro no me falta nada__. __Con tan solo un beso__. __Todo el universo__. __Se convierte en ti__. __Los dos solos en un cuarto__.__Tan enamorados, de fondo Juan Luis__. __Y tener tu pelo negro sobre mi almohada__. __Estar mojado en ti__. __Y lentamente hacerte el amor__. __Sin que nos pase el tiempo__.__Y desnudarnos hace el corazón__. __Con todo el sentimiento__. __Estoy seguro no hay nada mejor__. __Que dormir contigo hasta que salga el sol__. __Definitivamente, cuando estamos juntos__. __No nos falta nada__. __Uuuuhhh__. __No nos falta nada__. __Uhhhhhh__. __Nada, no te falta nada__. __Quédate tranquila__. __Que yo te prometo__. __Siempre estar contigo__. __No hacerte sufrir__. __Los dos solos en un cuarto__. __Tan enamorados, de fondo Juan Luis__. __Y tener tu pelo negro sobre mi almohada__. __Estar mojado en ti__. __Y lentamente hacerte el amor__. __Sin que nos pase el tiempo__. __Y desnudarnos hace el corazón__. __Con todo el sentimiento__. __Estoy seguro no hay nada mejor__. __Que dormir contigo hasta que salga el sol__. __Definitivamente, cuando estamos juntos__. __No nos falta. Nada__. __Ieieieh__. __No nos falta nada__. __Uuououuhh__. __Baby, baby _chanta Magnus en regardant Alec dans les yeux **(2)**

Le noiraud s'approcha de la scène, Magnus prit le micro en tendant la main. Il lui prit et monta sur la scène, il lui caressa la joue en essuyant ses larmes. Tous les couples en bas étaient en train de danser, Jace et Isabelle se réjouissaient de voir que l'asiatique était en train de reconquérir leur frère. Ils dansaient ensemble sous la musique, le Nerd remonta ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux de larmes.

\- Je t'aime Alexander, je ne voulais te faire souffrir. J'avais l'intention de faire une chose qui me tenait à cœur depuis un moment, Alexander Gédéon Lightwood veux-tu m'épouser demanda Magnus en se mettant à genoux devant lui

Il sortit la bague de sa famille et lui montra, Alec avait les yeux écarquillés alors que tout le monde était en train de siffler en bas et le poussa à dire oui.

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus Bane, oui je veux t'épouser répondit Alec

Il se leva et l'embrassa passionnément sous les sifflements de tout le monde, il lui passa la bague avant de le soulever dans les airs. Camille était en train de siffler de colère en voyant que son plan avait foiré, elle était sur le point de lâcher son venin quand un pied lui fit un croche-pied dont elle tomba sur les boissons et la nourriture.

\- Oups que suis-je maladroite s'excusa Clary qui avait fait exprès garé son pied

Tous étaient en train de la ridiculiser en se riant d'elle, le couple était en train de rire à son insu. Après la soirée ils se dirigeaient chez Magnus, les parents de Magnus étaient absents.

\- Où as-tu appris à chanter comme ça questionna Alec

\- C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à chanter comme elle adorait chanté en faisant la cuisine répondit Magnus

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, il fut étonné de voir l'ambiance romantique dans la chambre de son fiancé.

\- C'est quoi tout ça demanda Alec

\- Je l'avais fait pour t'emmener ici pour te demander en mariage si je n'arrivais pas à te convaincre avec mes chansons en discutant avec toi décréta Magnus

Il se mordit les lèvres en sentant ses bras autour de lui, son fiancé l'embrassa dans son cou. Il se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa ardemment,

\- Fais-moi l'amour chuchota Alec

\- Tu es sûr de toi hésita Magnus

\- Je veux t'appartenir pour toujours chuchota Alec

Il l'embrassa tendrement et l'emmena dans son lit, il le fit allonger et l'embrassa partout sur le visage. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et lui fit enlever sa veste de soirée ainsi que son costume, il fit son suçon dans son cou. Il mordilla chaque parcelle de sa peau, il caressa en lui arrachant un frisson de plaisir. Il revint l'embrasser, il reprit son exploration, il arriva vers son érection et le vit pour la première fois.

\- Mère nature t'a bien doté à ce que je vois riait Magnus

Il rougit avant d'haleter de plaisir, il lui prit dans la bouche en l'amenant dans sa gorge. Les gémissements d'Alec et les bruits de succion résonnaient dans la chambre, il se releva doucement avant de prendre la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il lubrifia son doigt pour l'inséra dans son intimité, il bougea son doigt. Le noiraud bougea d'inconfort en sentant son doigt en lui, il haleta de plaisir en le sentant bouger. Il ajouta deux autres doigts en lui pour le dilater, il se délecta de la vue de son amant en train de se tortiller dans le plaisir. Il retira ses doigts et se mit à rire légèrement devant son petit cri de frustration, il sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Il prit la bouteille de lubrifiant,

\- Alexander, tu veux qu'on prenne le préservatif. Pour te rassurer j'ai fait un examen quand tu m'as proposé de faire notre première fois, je suis négatif de tout maladie sexuelle. C'est toi qui décide expliqua Magnus

\- Je veux te sentir en moi alors vas-y répondit Alec

Il se lubrifia et se présenta devant son intimité, il s'inséra en lui doucement. Alec grimaça de douleur sous l'intrusion et refugia sa tête dans son cou, l'asiatique attendit un moment avant de commencer à bouger. Il entama des mouvements doux, le noiraud siffla de douleur avant de se laisser se détendre. Il commença à gémir qui donna le signal à son amant pour accélérer ses mouvements en lui, il frôla sa prostate ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il continua et vit son amant se déverser entre leur ventre, il donna des coups de reins en se déversant en lui. Il s'effondra sur lui,

\- Je t'aime Magnus Bane confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander Lightwood confia Magnus

Il se retira de lui et se mit sur le côté, son amant se blottit dans ses bras. Alec enleva ses lunettes pour le mettre sr la table de nuit, son fiancé se rappela de quelque chose et ouvrit sa table de nuit pour montrer ses lunettes d'avant.

\- Ta mère m'avait appelé pour te donner ceci en disant que l'opticien avait finis de le réparer raconta Magnus

Il mit ses anciennes lunettes et sourit en voyant meilleure,

\- Je t'aime comme ça maintenant, je trouve que c'est grâce à tes lunettes que j'ai pu avoir le courage de t'avouer mes sentiments roucoula Magnus

\- Ce sont des lunettes du destin nargua Alec

Ils rigolaient avant de s'endormir, plusieurs jours plus tard ils réussirent leurs diplômes de fin d'études. Après cela ils convolent chacun de leur côté pour leur études universitaire, ils se téléphonaient tous les jours et se voyait par vidéo conférence. Quand ils se retrouvaient c'était l'explosion d'amour envers l'un et l'autre, après leurs études comme promis ils se mariaient ensemble. Ils adoptèrent des enfants, ils vécurent ensemble durant tout leurs vies. Parfois Magnus adorait chanter les deux chansons qu'il avait chanté pour apaiser la colère de son mari, sur ce mes amis je vous laisse sur cette très joli histoire d'amour. Vous vous demandez qui je suis eh bien je suis les lunettes d'Alec qui a pu rapprocher ses deux cœurs qui s'aiment, eh bien maintenant je vais aller joindre deux autres cœurs. Fin.

* * *

**1: Without you de Jennifer Chihi**

**2: Nada de Prince Royce**

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai la nouvelle histoire. Bisous glacées. **


End file.
